powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Veteran team
A Veteran team is team consisting of Rangers from various series appearing in anniversary specials of both Power Rangers and Super Sentai, a departure from the norm of teamups between one series and another. Dream team Dream team is a term used by fans to describe a veteran team composed of their favourite Rangers from various series. Veteran teams The concept of veteran team started in the Super Sentai 25th anniversary special, Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai, in which a Dream Sentai appeared. The team consisted of five Rangers, three from recent series: Daimon Tatsumi (GoYellow) of Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive, Gouki (GingaBlue) of Seijuu Sentai Gingaman, Miku Imamura (MegaPink) of Denji Sentai Megaranger, along with an 80s Ranger: Yuusuke Amamiya (Red Falcon) of Choujuu Sentai Liveman, and a legend from Sentai's early days in the 70s, Sokichi Banba (Big One) of J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai. Aside from Red Falcon and GaoRed, the other 23 of the first 25 Red Rangers also made a cameo appearance. The equivalent of Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai, Forever Red, which was the 10th anniversary of Power Rangers united the first ten Red Rangers. Five years after each special, another anniversary special happened in each series. GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai, the 30th anniversary special, saw the appearance of a new hero - AkaRed, the embodiment of the Red Warrior spirit, lead a team composed of five veterans from the four previous series along with the Sixth Ranger of the current series. This is the first veteran team to have two Rangers from the same series, Tsubasa Ozu (MagiYellow) and Hikaru (MagiShine) of Mahou Sentai Magiranger. The others were Tekkan Aira (DekaBreak) of Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger, Asuka (AbareBlack) of Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger, Nanami Nono (HurricaneBlue) of Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger. While Power Rangers' 15th anniversary special, Once A Ranger, used a veteran team in the same fashion as the Dream Sentai in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. Like Boukenger vs. Super Sentai, the team consisted of Rangers from the four previous series, which were all Disney series. They were Xander Bly the Green Mystic Ranger of Power Rangers Mystic Force, Bridge Carson, formerly Green now the Red Ranger of Power Rangers SPD, Kira Ford the Yellow Dino Ranger of Power Rangers Dino Thunder and Tori Hanson the Blue Wind Ranger of Power Rangers Ninja Storm who is also the counterpart of HurricaneBlue who appeared in Boukenger vs. Super Sentai. The big draw of the special, however, was the appearance of Adam Park as the Mighty Morphin Black Ranger from the second and third seasons of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. In the 35th series of Super Sentai, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, it was common for legends to appear. The series' anniversary special, Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, was a departure from the two before it in that rather than having a veteran team, they simply teamed up with the previous team. However, numerous legends, despite not possessing their powers, gave the Gokaigers their support. Gallery Super Sentai Dream Sentai.jpg|The Dream Sentai in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. AkaRed's Sentai Team.jpg|AkaRed's veteran team in Boukenger vs. Super Sentai. 199 Heroes.PNG|The Super Sentai 199 in 199 Hero Great Battle. Power Rangers WF 10 Red Rangers.jpg|The Veteran Red Rangers in Forever Red. Retrorangers.jpg|The Retro Rangers in Once A Ranger. Historicrangers.jpg|The Historic Rangers in Legendary Battle. Though this is a combination of the previous Veteran rangers plus the succeeding ones. Category:Power Rangers Team Category:Sentai Team